


SALTAR AL VACIO

by MarionSLee



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Español | Spanish, F/M, First Kiss, One Shot, post serie Hawkeye
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/pseuds/MarionSLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Venga, dilo.<br/>—¿Qué quieres que diga? –le contestó Clint, dubitativo.<br/>—Que me has echado de menos.<br/>Lo oyó resoplar y, aún sin mirarlo, sabía que había dirigido la mirada hacia el techo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.<br/>—Venga, vale, lo admito. Te he echado de menos. ¿Estás contenta ahora?<br/>Kate asintió antes de contestar.<br/>—Sí, lo estoy.<br/>Lejos de ofrecerle una de aquellas sonrisas que le iluminaban el rostro como a un niño pequeño el día de Navidad, Clint se mantuvo serio.<br/>—¿Por qué has regresado, Katie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SALTAR AL VACIO

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está basado en la serie de cómics de Matt Fraction y David Aja "Hawkeye". Si consideras leerlo, advierto que hay spoilers de cómo termina el cómic. Si, aún así, quieres leerlo, estaré más que encantada por saber qué os parece. Gracias de antemano.
> 
> Beteado con la ayuda de las grandiosas Apocrypha73 y MEnia. Love U, girls.

**SALTAR AL VACÍO**

 

Kate respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta del apartamento de Clint. Cuando aquella tarde había regresado de Los Ángeles, no había esperado verse metida en aquella batalla campal que se desarrollaba en el edificio de su compañero.

No podía decir que su aparición había sido algo caído del cielo; eso sería algo muy presuntuoso por su parte, pensó haciendo un mohín con los labios y con el pomo aún en la mano. Pero se le acercaba bastante. Lucky, el perro que Clint había acogido hacía algún tiempo, había salido en su búsqueda tan pronto como intuyó que estaba cerca, y ella supo en cuanto lo vio que algo andaba mal. A decir verdad, cuando se trataba de Clint, había muchas probabilidades de que las cosas fueran mal.

Después de la que se había montado en la calle y en el bloque de pisos, había temido que todo hubiese ido a peor dentro del apartamento: que Lucky muriera por el disparo del ruso; que los secuaces de aquel tipo se hiciesen con el edificio al completo. Y que Clint hubiese muerto. Pero nada de aquello había ocurrido y ella estaba enormemente feliz por haber decidido regresar. Todo había salido bien. Con una sonrisa en los labios giró la llave y entró en el apartamento de Clint sin anunciarse, como siempre solía hacer.

Todo estaba como lo recordaba: los cojines esparcidos de cualquier manera en el sofá; dos cajas de pizza abiertas sobre la encimera de la cocina y tazas de café vacías junto a la cafetera. Lucky estaba tumbado en medio de la sala. Apenas levantó la cabeza de sus patas delanteras al verla llegar. El perro la recibió con una mirada soñolienta, un bostezo y un ligero meneo de cola, que golpeó el suelo rítmicamente.

—Esto sí que es una cálida bienvenida, ¿eh? Nada, sigue a lo tuyo muchacho, no te molestes —le dijo en voz baja.

Se agachó al pasar por su lado, rascándole la cabeza. El perro movió la cola aún más pero continuó echado sobre sus patas. Un enorme vendaje le rodeaba todo el vientre, allí donde había recibido el disparo, aunque parecía estar limpio a simple vista y sin rastro de sangre.

Miró a su alrededor. No veía a Clint por ningún sitio. Había esperado encontrárselo tendido en el sofá, dormitando, recuperándose de las heridas de la batalla. O viendo algún que otro capítulo antiguo de esa serie que tanto le gustaba, y que no se cansaba de ver cuando no se estaba metiendo en líos o trabajando, o salvando el día con Los Vengadores. Pero no estaba allí. Con paso calmado cruzó la amplia habitación y abrió la única puerta que había en la estancia, además de la de entrada.

Allí, de espaldas a ella, estaba Clint, su recalcitrante y obstinado compañero, arco en ristre, preparado para dispararle a la diana que le servía cada día de entrenamiento. Algunas flechas ya estaban clavadas en ella.

Kate se tomó unos segundos para observarlo. Estaba algo más delgado que la última vez que lo vio, unas semanas atrás. El pantalón le estaba más holgado. El carcaj le colgaba de la cintura, sobre su cadera derecha. Llevaba una camiseta informal, de manga corta, que había conocido tiempos mejores. Debajo de ella podía adivinar el gran vendaje que le cruzaba el hombro, producto de su cara a cara con aquel indeseable. Como siempre que estaba en casa, Clint iba descalzo y, según podía apreciar desde su ángulo de visión, no se había peinado. Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios. El mundo podría ponerse del revés, pero su compañero seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre.

Aquello era mucho mejor que encontrarlo regodeándose en sus miserias. No le gustaba cuando Clint se quedaba todo el día tumbado, dormitando en el sofá o bebiendo café recalentado directamente de la cafetera. Le gustaba verlo como en aquel preciso instante: preparándose para ser el mejor, para no fallar nunca. Kate alzó el arco que portaba, sacó una flecha del carcaj que llevaba atado a su cintura, junto a su cadera izquierda y se colocó a su lado.

Clint apenas desvió la mirada hacia ella, con la cuerda del arco tensada por su mano y una flecha lista para ser disparada. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron un poco en una suerte de sonrisa.

—Me quedo con tu arco si consigo hacer un Robin Hood — le dijo Clint, manteniendo firme la postura. Kate bajó la cabeza mientras la movía de un lado a otro.

—¿Todavía estamos con esas?

El hombre se encogió de hombros sin cambiar de posición.

—Qué quieres que te diga. Me aburro.

—Deberías estar descansado. Te han disparado y casi acabas muerto.

Su amigo bufó.

—¿Y qué hay de nuevo en eso? —respondió—. Venga, decídete. No puedo mantener esta postura todo el día. Aún estoy convaleciente, Katie. ¿Trato hecho?

Kate alzó la mirada hacia el techo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y hundiéndose de hombros de manera teatral.

—Trato hecho. Pero ¿qué gano yo si no lo consigues? —preguntó, alzando su arco y colocándose en la misma posición junto a Clint.

Los brazos y los dedos de Clint apenas se movieron un milímetro al contestar.

—Eso no va a ocurrir.

Kate preparó su arco. La punta de la flecha apuntó al objetivo. Antes de dejarla ir, sonrió.

—En tus sueños puede que no, Barton. Pero en los míos, sí.

Como si hubiesen sido disparadas por la misma persona y en el mismo instante, las dos flechas volaron parejas hacia su objetivo. Un sonido sibilante atravesó la habitación y ambas golpearon la diana con un ruido seco, una junto a la otra, dejando a un lado la flecha que ya ocupaba el centro.

Kate miró de reojo a su mentor y sonrió.

—Me parece que, de nuevo, te quedas sin mi arco.

Clint bajó su propia arma, visiblemente sorprendido. Miró hacia el suelo, negando con sutileza.

—La única explicación es que aún estoy recuperándome. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Kate tuvo que esforzarse por no dejar escapar una risotada que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

—Que no he querido humillarte, Ojo de Halcón.

Clint le sonrió abiertamente.

—Ya, claro. Como si no te gustara hacerlo.

Había echado de menos el sentido del humor del hombre y su enfermiza tendencia a meterse en líos sin apenas buscarlos. Pero también había echado muchísimo de menos su compañía y esa manera tan peculiar de querer transmitirle toda su experiencia como superhéroe. La sonrisa que apenas había aflorado en sus labios murió al darse cuenta de que había echado de menos a Clint más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Dio media vuelta, salió del salón y se encaminó hacia el sofá con paso lento.

—¿Por qué has regresado, Katie? –oyó decir a Clint, detrás de ella.

Antes de dejar sus armas sobre el mueble destartalado que hacía las veces de mesa de café, las palabras de Clint la detuvieron. Kate alzó la cabeza para mirar hacia el frente y, despacio, dejó al fin el arco sobre él.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —respondió, sin mirarlo.

—Te fuiste muy enfadada —contestó la voz del hombre a su espalda—. Y puede que con razón.

Era cierto, se había marchado muy enfadada. Pero, con el paso del tiempo y la decepción que había supuesto no poder establecerse por su cuenta como “héroe de alquiler”, como se había publicitado en Los Ángeles, la habían hecho recapacitar, y aquel enfado que una vez sintiera, terminó diluyéndose como la tinta en el agua.

—Bueno, se me pasó.

Clint tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Me alegra que se te pasara —dijo al fin—. He echado de menos esa manía tuya de criticar todo lo que hago.

Kate compuso una mueca.

¬—Venga, dilo.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? –le contestó Clint, dubitativo.

—Que me has echado de menos.

Lo oyó resoplar y, aún sin mirarlo, sabía que había dirigido la mirada hacia el techo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Venga, vale, lo admito. Te he echado de menos. ¿Estás contenta ahora?

Kate asintió antes de contestar.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Lejos de ofrecerle una de aquellas sonrisas que le iluminaban el rostro como a un niño pequeño el día de Navidad, Clint se mantuvo serio.

—¿Vas a responderme entonces a la pregunta, Kate? ¿Por qué has regresado?

Se mordió el labio inferior, inusitadamente nerviosa, y miró a la pared que tenía frente a ella. Había más razones por las que había regresado; razones que había tardado en asumir como verdaderas. Razones que le habían quitado el sueño más de una noche. Que, en última instancia, la habían hecho regresar junto a Clint. Y aquel parecía el momento adecuado para que él también supiera cuáles eran los motivos por lo que lo había hecho. Los verdaderos motivos.

—Una vez te dije que nos mantendríamos juntos, tú y yo.

Oyó cómo Clint dejaba el arco y el carcaj sobre el sofá y daba un paso hacia ella.

—No me acuerdo. ¿Cuándo fue?

A diferencia de Clint, ella recordaba aquel día a la perfección. Había insistido en que se arreglara expresamente para el servicio funerario al que debían acudir y le había colocado aquellas pequeñas ballenas de plástico para que el cuello de su camisa no se levantara por las puntas. Las manos se convirtieron en puños, pegados a sus muslos, recordando como Clint había transigido a regañadientes en ponerse “aquellas cosas”, como él las había llamado.

—El día que íbamos al funeral del hijo del señor…no recuerdo su nombre. Tu vecino. Te quedaste dormido en el coche.

Oyó como Clint chasqueó con la lengua antes de contestar.

—Ah. Ya.

De repente, el momento ya no le pareció tan bueno ni la idea tan adecuada como minutos atrás. Sentía la boca seca y un puño invisible le atenazaba el estómago, estrujándolo, impidiéndole meter aire en los pulmones. Consideró sus siguientes palabras antes de pronunciarlas, reprimiendo un gemido lastimero.

¿Cómo se le decía a tu compañero, mentor y amigo que estabas enamorada de él?

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró sobre su hombro, en dirección a Clint. Allí estaba él, a su espalda, con toda su atención puesta en ella y en cualquier cosa que ella le quisiese contar. Aún llevaba una pequeña tirita sobre el puente de la nariz y otras dos un poco más grandes que le cubrían sendos cortes en la mejilla y la frente.

—Ese día te dije que tú me podías gritar y yo te podía gritar aún más por esa actitud tuya autodestructiva. Pero que sabía que, cuando yo cayera, tú ibas a estar ahí, para recoger los pedazos que quedaran de mí, al igual que yo estaría cuando te ocurriera a ti. Que juntos somos las personas que podríamos ser.

Clint arrugó la frente, sin comprender.

—Kate.

Ella negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—No, déjame terminar y luego di lo que quieras. Ese día… —se detuvo, antes de tomar aire—. Ese día intenté decirte algo más, Clint.

Le oyó dar un paso más, acercándose.

—¿El qué?

Kate exhaló con fuerza. “Nada se ha escrito de los cobardes, ¿no es así”, se dijo a sí misma, intentando infundirse valor. Se giró en redondo y lo enfrentó.

—Creo… creo que me he enamorado de ti.

Por unos instantes, Kate pensó que Clint no la había oído. Nada en su apariencia denotaba que había escuchado lo que acababa de decirle. Kate arrugó la frente y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

Despacio, Clint asintió. Era muy difícil dejar a Ojo de Halcón, el genuino Ojo de Halcón, sin palabras. Pensó que, si fuese otro momento y otras circunstancias, podría enorgullecerse de sí misma, porque era lo que acababa de hacer.

—Bueno… — comenzó Clint diciendo unos segundos después—. No se me da bien eso de analizar las frases pero, si comienza por un “creo”, es que no estás tan segura de ello. Y la cosa…

Kate dio un paso rápido hacia él, acortando aún más la distancia.

—No lo creo, lo sé. Me he enamorado de ti. Cien por cien segura.

Por segunda vez en menos de un minuto, Clint se quedó sin palabras. Un ligero tono sonrosado le subió por las mejillas, que a Kate le pareció encantador. Y si alguien, alguna vez, llegaba a saber que había emparejado aquel adjetivo con Clint, le acribillaría con una flecha antes de que pudiese contarlo.

—Katie. No… no sé qué decir —le contestó, visiblemente incómodo. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, despeinándose aún más de lo que ya estaba. Desvió la cabeza hacia un lado. Kate pudo apreciar un ligero pulso en su mandíbula sin afeitar.

Kate apretó los puños, sintiéndose mal de repente, por haberle hecho sentir tan incómodo como parecía estar.

—No hace falta que digas nada. Tú no tienes la culpa de…

Clint giró la mirada hacia ella. Despegó los labios para interrumpirla pero Kate se apresuró a levantar una mano y detenerlo antes de que pronunciara ninguna otra palabra.

— No, déjame hablar o no tendré el valor de decir lo que quiero decirte. Ocurrió sin querer. Me enamoré de ti sin querer. Me…

—Kate, soy…

Ella alzó la cabeza hacia el techo, sintiéndose sobrepasada. Levantó ambas manos y se hundió de hombros.

—Sí, sé lo que vas a decir: que eres un desastre humano, lo sé —bufó. Tomó aire para continuar—: Pero eso no ha impedido que me enamore de ti. Eres la persona más tozuda que conozco. Y tienes esa asombrosa habilidad de atraer a todos esos malos tipos y ganarte esas palizas descomunales que casi te hacen perder la vida en cada ocasión. Y esa facilidad con la que me sacas de mis casillas. Pero… —lo miró por un instante. Estaba ante ella serio, atento a sus palabras, con aquella arruga que le partía la frente en dos y los labios convertidos en una dura línea. Sintió que aquello era lo que debía hacer. Con renovada resolución, continuó—: Pero también eres la persona con el corazón más grande que conozco. Te comprometiste a entrenar a una niña para convertirla en una heroína, a pesar de que, en ocasiones, no es una persona fácil de sobrellevar. Compraste este edificio casi en ruinas a pesar de no ser tan rico, no como puede serlo Stark, y conociendo de antemano el hecho de que no te iba a reportar ningún beneficio económico. Y no sólo te hiciste cargo de él, sino de todos lo que aquí vivían. Les has dado un lugar decente en donde vivir, te has preocupado de ellos cuando nadie más daba un centavo. Y, más importante aún, les has dado algo por lo que luchar.

Lejos de disminuir, el azoramiento de Clint se hizo más evidente. Abrió la boca, una y otra vez, antes de poder articular palabra.

—Eso no ha sido gran cosa.

Kate sonrió tímidamente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Lo es, no seas tan humilde, por favor. En mi vida he conocido a tipos que, en ocasiones similares, sólo le ha importado ganar dinero con sus inversiones. Tú no eres así.

—¡Joder, Katie! Soy…

Kate dio un paso hacia un lado y alzó las manos hacia el techo, exasperada. Un segundo más tarde apuntó hacia su compañero, señalándolo con el dedo índice y acercándose hacia donde estaba.

—Si lo que vas a decir es que tienes edad para ser mi padre, ya puedes ir ahorrándotelo. ¿O acaso quieres terminar de nuevo en el hospital?

Intimidado, y sorprendido por la reacción de Kate, Clint dio un paso atrás.

—Iba a decir que puedo ser tu hermano mayor.

Kate hizo una mueca con los labios. Un mechón de pelo se había escapado de su coleta alta y lo colocó tras la oreja.

—Son sólo apreciaciones. Y yo ya no soy una cría. Aunque tú me sigas viendo de esa manera.

—Yo no te veo como una cría. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo como tal —se apresuró a añadir Clint.

Kate arrugó los ojos, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Ah, no?

—No —contestó Clint, negando con la cabeza a la vez.

Un pesado silencio se hizo entre ambos. Y el pensamiento de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo se acrecentó en el estómago de Kate. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Se lo había contado y ya no había vuelta atrás. Porque no pensaba retractarse de sus palabras; no iba a dar marcha atrás, nada de eso. Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto, había perdido muchas horas de sueño intentando recrear en su mente el escenario de cómo y cuándo se lo diría. Y ese momento en nada se parecía al que había planeado. Ahora sólo le quedaba enfrentarse a las consecuencias que resultaran de aquel momento. Se comportaría como la mujer adulta que era y las asumiría. Le gustasen o no.

Clint dio un paso más hacia ella, quedándose a poco más de un metro de distancia. Estaba serio, mucho más serio de lo que acostumbraba a estar. Las pequeñas arrugas de expresión alrededor de los ojos se habían acentuado y tenía la mirada puesta en ella, tan fijamente que Kate creyó por unos instantes que no la estaba mirando en realidad. Pero sí que lo hacía. La pupila casi había engullido el azul de sus ojos. Clint bajó la mirada de repente, despacio.

—De verdad que no sé qué decir. No pretendía…

Los ojos de Kate se abrieron de manera desmesurada.

—Yo tampoco lo pretendía. Ha ocurrido… ha ocurrido sin apenas darme cuenta. No era algo que quisiese hacer. Ni tan siquiera puedo decirte cuándo fue o cómo —le confesó, sintiéndose extrañamente mejor por ello—. Pero ha ocurrido. Mira, siento mucho incomodarte, de verdad que sí. Si quieres que me marche, lo haré. Si quieres que me vaya algunos días, también lo haré. Me resisto a hacerlo pero lo haré si me lo pides. Haré…

Clint levantó la cabeza para detener su mirada en ella.

—Yo no te he pedido que hagas nada de eso, Katie. Sólo… sólo que todo esto me ha tomado un poco por sorpresa.

Kate asintió, apesadumbrada. Por supuesto que debía haberlo tomado por sorpresa, convino. ¡Hasta ella misma estaba sorprendida de habérselo dicho al fin! Pero, en su interior, no podía arrepentirse. Al menos Clint había aceptado escucharla y no la había rechazado de pleno. Ni había pensado que estaba loca.

No sabía bien qué haría a continuación. Había planeado cómo decírselo pero, ¿a partir de ahí? Era un territorio desconocido, pensó. Miró a Clint. Si se atreviese, lo que quería hacer era abrazarlo y que él la abrazara; sentir que sus brazos la rodeaban. Pero no como a su ayudante o compañera, sino como a la mujer que era y que le había abierto su corazón. Tan sólo si fuese un poco más osada…

Sin pensárselo, Kate cubrió la distancia que los separaba, deteniéndose ante él. Alzó la mirada, buscando la de Clint.

—Bueno, me marcho —le dijo—. Antes, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Clint asintió antes de responderle.

—Claro.

—¿Puedo besarte?

¿Alguien ha dicho algo sobre ser osada?, le dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, como si quisiese infundirle el valor que no le faltaba.

Su pregunta quedó flotando en el aire durante unos momentos. Los ojos de Clint se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Cómo dices?

Despacio, y algo insegura, Kate se llevó la mano a su pecho para dejarla caer, describiendo un gracioso arco al gesticular. Después, juntó sus dedos y, con la punta, se tocó la mejilla derecha para terminar señalando a Clint. El rostro de su compañero enrojeció de inmediato.

—Vale, oí bien. Eh… No… no creo que sea apropiado, Katie —le contestó, pasándose la mano por la nuca, visiblemente nervioso.

Ella no pensaba amilanarse. No después de haber llegado hasta allí.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

Vio cómo Clint tomaba aire.

—Porque creo que es lo que tengo que contestarte.

Dio un paso más hacia él. Kate puso especial cuidado en que las punteras de sus botas no pisaran los pies descalzos de Clint. Alzó la mirada. Tenía su rostro a pocos centímetros. Notaba el cosquilleo del aire que Clint exhalaba, rozándole la nariz y haciendo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

—Entonces, ¿no estás seguro de ello? —le preguntó, apenas un susurro.

Los ojos de Clint no se despegaban de los suyos.

—No lo sé –le contestó, con voz grave y seria. Todo atisbo de la habitual sorna en el rostro de Clint había desaparecido.

Lentamente, en los labios de Kate afloró una sonrisa.

—Pues, si no eres capaz de darme un motivo más… contundente, me gustaría darte un beso.

Se acercó un centímetro más a Clint. Apenas los separaba otro centímetro. Clint bajó la mirada hacia sus labios. Se sentía nerviosa al saberse observada por él y una corriente eléctrica fluyó a través de toda la longitud de su espalda, terminando en los dedos de los pies. A pesar de aquello, a pesar de que Clint se veía visiblemente incómodo, Kate sintió que era lo que debía hacer. Lo que deseaba hacer. Era hora de cerrar los ojos y saltar al vacío.

—Katie... —susurró Clint contra su boca. Kate fijó la vista en los labios masculinos. Cerró sus manos alrededor de los antebrazos de Clint y se apoyó en él.

—No Katie. Soy Kate –susurró.

Los labios de Kate se posaron finalmente sobre la boca de Clint. Apenas un roce al principio. Clint mantenía los labios apretados y juntos, casi rígidos. Eran cálidos al tacto pero permanecían unidos, sin devolverle el beso, dejando que fuese ella quien tomase la iniciativa.

Kate apenas insistió. Al igual que sus labios, el cuerpo de Clint estaba rígido, podía notarlo en los músculos de sus brazos bajo la palma de sus manos. No la tocaba ni la rozaba más allá de donde ella lo hacía. No quería imponer algo que, a todas luces, no era bienvenido por su compañero. Decepcionada y sintiendo cierto embarazo, Kate se separó de él, notando cómo su rostro se acaloraba por momentos.

—Yo... Me marcho.

Dio un paso atrás, separándose de Clint. Apenas se había girado sobre los talones para encaminarse hacia la salida cuando la mano de Clint en su muñeca la detuvo. Kate si giró hacia él, sorprendida. Un momento después, la boca de Clint estaba sobre la suya.

Aquel nuevo beso nada tenía que ver con el anterior. Los labios de Clint se posaban exigentes sobre los suyos, acariciándola con delicadeza, casi con reverencia, para pasar a devorarla al instante siguiente. Un gemido de satisfacción escapó de los labios de Kate cuando los brazos del hombre la atrajeron hacia él y la encerraron entre ellos, pegada por completo a su pecho. Kate pasó los brazos por la cintura masculina y lo abrazó con fuerza, percibiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, sin romper aquel beso que compartían.

Kate respondía punto por punto a todos los avances de Clint. Mordisqueaba su labio inferior para después apretarlo entre sus propios labios. Paseó la punta de su lengua por la carne húmeda y de la garganta de Clint afloró un pequeño gruñido de placer. La lengua de Clint se adentró por completo en su boca. Sus manos, a la espalda de él, apresaron el tejido de su camiseta y se aferró a ella como si se tratase de una tabla de salvación. Kate se olvidó de respirar en aquel preciso instante.

Uno de los brazos de él la soltó, paseando la mano por su cadera y su costado, con lentitud, recreándose en cada centímetro de piel que recorría en dirección a su cuello. Acunó su rostro unos instantes, ladeándole suavemente la cabeza, permitiéndole un nuevo ángulo al interior de su boca y Kate tuvo que reprimir un gemido y temió por unos instantes que sus rodillas no sostuvieran su peso.

Continuaron así, besándose, un tiempo que a Kate le pareció ridículamente corto. Ella quería continuar, seguir besándolo como había soñado durante las noches que estuvo en Los Ángeles. Y allí estaba ahora. Y se resistía a que aquello terminara.

Con reticencia, Clint se separó, no sin antes agasajarla con pequeños, suaves y tiernos besos que la hicieron sonreír. Clint apoyó la frente contra la de ella, con la respiración agitada y sin dejar de abrazarla.

—¿Me estoy metiendo en un lío, Kate? —le preguntó en voz tan baja que Kate tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharlo. Él continuó—: Porque creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que no quiero hacerlo. No, si eso significa que puedo hacerte daño.

Kate alzó una ceja mientras volvía a rozar sus labios.

—Eso sería nuevo, Ojo de Halcón.

Las facciones de Clint se ensombrecieron.

—No estoy de broma, Kate. Esta vez no.

Ella bajó la mirada, arrepentida.

—Lo siento –se disculpó, buscando de nuevo los ojos de Clint—. No te estás metiendo en ningún lío. Te lo aseguro. Déjame a mí.

Un rápido beso la sorprendió.

—Bien, tú eres la más sensata de los dos. Mejor hacerte caso.

Ella arrugó la nariz, divertida.

—Soy la única sensata de los dos.

Un gruñido lastimero de Lucky les llegó desde el suelo, a sus pies. El perro se había levantado de la posición que ocupara desde que Kate había llegado y ahora estaba junto a ellos, mirándolos primero al uno y luego a la otra, con la lengua colgando de la comisura de la boca y las orejas alzadas.

—¿Qué quieres, muchacho? –le preguntó Clint, sin darle la oportunidad de que ella se zafara de su abrazo. Y ella no iba a intentarlo, recapacitó mientras miraba a perro y amo alternativamente y sonreía.

Lucky volvió a rezongar, abrió la boca de par en par, en un enorme bostezo. Viendo que ninguno de ellos le hacía caso, regresó al lugar que había ocupado hasta entonces, volviéndose a tumbar, tranquilamente.

Clint regresó la mirada hacia ella y la besó de nuevo, en esa ocasión en la punta de la nariz. Kate tuvo que contenerse para no reírse a carcajadas. En lugar de ello, sus manos se entrelazaron tras la espalda de Clint, no permitiéndole marcharse. Buscó su mirada, le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió con picardía.

—¿Estás conmigo, Ojo de Halcón?

Él asintió con vigor.

—Estoy contigo, Ojo de Halcón.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Y hasta aquí XD Pese a que soy, y seguiré siendo, Clintasha de corazón y por convicción, no he podido resistirme a escribir este pequeño fic de una pareja que ya, desde hace bastante tiempo, no me desagrada en absoluto. Ha sido gracias a este fanart que lo he tenido que escribir porque no he podido resistirme a ello (ni ganas de resistirme, la verdad)
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/__marion__/media/IMG_20150716_002213_zpselm79htd.jpg.html)  
>   
> credit: when-it-rains-it-snows.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Y es que la serie de cómics "Hawkeye", escrito por Fraction y dibujado por Aja es una pequeña maravilla y, si os gusta el personaje de Clint Barton, os la recomiendo encarecidamente si es que no le habéis hincado el diente ya. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
